


a total eclipse of the heart

by spacexkitten



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: A Halloween story, Alternate Universe, F/F, but it's definitely in the past, undefined time, with a side of fantasy and the supernatural element
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 03:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12547468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacexkitten/pseuds/spacexkitten
Summary: A Gothic StoryAfter an afternoon in nature, Luisa finds herself all alone in an unfamiliar part of the woods. All she has to do now is find a shelter for the night before the creatures of the night come for her.





	a total eclipse of the heart

**Author's Note:**

> rated t for a disturbing image or two towards the end.  
> enjoy! :D

She had underestimated the gloominess of nighttime in the woods, when she’d disbanded from her hunting fellows. The sky, having been painted with dazzling hues of orange, had kept her gaze unfaltering, until tiny, white starts popped up one by one against the black canvas; the splendor of the rising full moon was the grave that earthed her gaze. She took a glimpse at the surrounding blackness; her staying behind to appreciate the twilight in the forest glade now seemed like a grave mistake.

She advanced to her horse, which was quietly resting nearby, and caressed her neck, in hopes it would help calm herself. Her intuition had guided Luisa in her exploring excursions in the deep parts of the forest more times than she cared to list. This time, however, a strange feeling nauseated her; the thickness of the woods nurtured a sense of susceptibility inside her.

A quick glance at the luminous full-moon provided the tranquility for a prayer to the night nymphs. As cool air flooded her lungs, Luisa steeled herself to begin her journey back. With that deep breath exiting her body, she turned to her only companion, to take her through the woodland.

Trees, silent witnesses of her journey, sprawled menacingly; with each hissing blow of the wind, their branches reminded of demon claws eager to grab anything living. Her eyes soon adjusted to the absence of light.

A hare scampered at the speed of a gentleman late for his date. Her loyal horse neighed in terror as a pursuing slinking wildcat halted before them to growl at them, and, in a split of a second, returned to its pursuit.

‘Easy, girl,’ she whispered in the horse’s ear, the utterance a messenger of comfort. A caring hand came to urge the horse to delve deeper into the tangled heart of the uncharted forest. The further she went, the more the mystical surroundings reassured her of what she’d been contemplating. The forest that had been part of the village’s drunken men’s lore now unfolded itself before her.

Goosebumps made their appearance on her skin as the white veil of fog swooped in and threateningly skirted around. The hair on the back of her neck stood on its end, and a suffocating feeling was being suppressed, as she struggled to contain her uneasiness. A reassuring hand caressed the neck of her horse to urge it to move further into the unknown.

Excessive humidity in the atmosphere threatened to put off her torch before she could find shelter for the night. The flame smoldered, flickering every now and then, as it struggled to light its mistress’ path.

The threat of an attack was omnipotent, keeping Luisa alert at all times. Widened eyes scanned the misty surroundings lest anything, anyone, was out there.

Above, the moon had ominously hidden behind masses of humidity.

Rustling in the bushes stained the alarmingly quiet atmosphere. The arrows in Luisa’s quiver rattled as she snapped her head to the direction of the sound. The frequency with which the cool air pricked her lungs like tiny needles picked up. Instinctively, she reached for a dagger in one of the saddle bags. She held it to the level of her torso, and waited. Shuffling noises came from somewhere she couldn’t identify, and before she could bat an eyelash, a cloud of bats swarmed around her, screeching hauntingly.

Her horse brayed as it stopped dead in its tracks. Luisa tensely thrusted her torch toward the living dark cloud, grunting. Soon as the flock dispersed, she tightened the grip of the reins and squeezed the horse’s sides to signal it to jog. An arm came to cover her face, as the horse speeded through the woods, tree branches appearing eager to slap her on the face. Their exodus from the thick forest passed unnoticed by Luisa, at first. She lowered her arm unhurriedly as the sight of a shelter unfolded before her.

A castle lay gloomy, no more than fifty meters away, the moonlight shining on its imposing stony walls. Off the crumbled-in-places turrets, a testament to epic battles, clung beards of moss.

The violent whistling gusts of wind resembled the measured vocalizing of a choir. The reinforcing chant sent shivers down her spine. Luisa would swear an enchanting symphony of horns and violins was coming from the awfully necessary shelter.

She nictitated quickly to confirm that the stony fort before her was not a product of her imagination. A chuckle of relief left her lips. As if enchanted, she hopped off her horse and, almost absentmindedly, walked towards the source of the melody.

Her breath stuttered in her lungs before she let it out, hesitation being pushed in the back of her mind. Her clenched fist left three calculated pounds on the wooden door. Seconds of idleness passed, and Luisa doubted the probability of someone answering it.

As she took a hasty look toward her horse, the creaking sound of the gigantic wooden gates opening disrupted the watchful silence. Her feet walked forward as the doors swung open inward. To her dread, no host was there to welcome her.

The interior of the castle, when she crossed over the threshold, was as unlit as the woods had been. Luisa’s grip of the bow in her left hand got even tighter. Her right hand brought forth the torch.

The colossal doors closed forcefully, producing a startling, loud thud. The accompanying violent breeze put an end to the journey of Luisa’s torch.

Instantaneously, torches along the stone walls of the castle lit up. Despite their plurality, though, the larger part of the great hall was still drowning in darkness. Luisa tossed hers by the gates, as she stared at the majestic waterfall of wide, marble steps ahead of her.

She took a step forward into the enormous room before slowly turning around to take in the vision. She tried to imprint it all in her mind; from the imposing, crystal chandeliers to the monumental, tall columns that bore the weight of the stone building. Luisa had never again encountered such exquisite architecture.

Her gaze fell on the enormous flower-patterned stained-glass window. The moonlight was tentatively diffused, producing iridescent kaleidoscopes on the floor. She furrowed her brows in an attempt to descry the delicate glasswork.

A voice in the back of her mind reminded her that a vision like this _should_ invoke feelings of fear of the unknown. It didn’t, though.

Her attention was distracted by the flickering flame of a couple candles at the highest end of the long staircase.

‘Who dares invade my house?’ a voice as coarse as it was aggressive in tone echoed in the hall, as the flames of the candles acquired the shape of a preying wolf.

Luisa was drawn back in front of the staircase. ‘I-I apologize for the invasion, I come in peace, I was looking for a shelter for the night,’ she hesitantly said loud enough for anyone in there to hear. No reply came immediately, though, and Luisa frowned.

‘You say you come in peace, yet you carry a bow in your hand,’ the distorted voice was heard.

She bit her lip, before replying. ‘I was out hunting when night fell earlier than it normally would,’ she tried explaining, shouting at no particular direction.

The howling of the wind haunted the halls of the chateau before she could see a black mass with the agility of a shadow. A gasp left Luisa’s lips at the sight of the mystical shadow being acquiring the silhouette of a human, as it descended the stairs at an excruciating pace.

Shortly, a tall woman in a three-piece suit emerged out of the thick blanket of darkness. All the details springing one by one on the enigmatic figure busied Luisa’s eyes; long waves of red hair that reminded her of the sunset, graced each shoulder; the red sea of hair reigned on each side by a plush, unruly braid; a long satin bow ribbon around the woman’s collar appeared; a walking stick with a blue cut-glass handle governed hands in gloves.

She watched breathless as the woman walked toward her.

‘Welcome to the Ruvelle Manor,’ the hostess said in a husky voice, the sound too beautiful to be human. ‘What should I call you, stranger?’ the redhead asked with a simper.

‘Luisa. Alver,’ she replied, a shy smile emerging.

‘Luisa. Alver,’ the woman parroted, as her hand caressed Luisa’s cheek. ‘You won’t need this in here, Luisa,’ she said, taking the bow from Luisa’s hand and examining it. ‘Come, let’s find you a bedroom.’

With that utterance, she intertwined her arm with Luisa’s, and they ascended the eastern side of the staircase. The torch in the mysterious woman’s hand momentarily cast light to the awe-inspiring portraits along the dim hallways, that made bumps appear along her skin.

Her companion opened a door, and Luisa gasped at the sight of the enormous bedchamber. From the neatly-made, canopy bed to the thick red velvet curtains and the intricated ceiling paintings, it all aroused a sense of awe in her.

She approached the bed and her finger tips stroked the surface of the drapes. One hand mechanically took the quiver off her shoulder and disposed of it on the bed. But, soon, a realization struck her. She turned around to the sight of the hostess, who, having deposited the bow by the door, leaned on her cane.

‘I’m afraid I don’t—I don’t have a way to repay you,’ Luisa said hesitantly, as her eyes filled with embarrassment, ‘for your hospitality.’

The redhead’s lips curved into a coy smile. ‘Nonsense. You don’t have to repay anything.’

Thoughts flooded her mind before she turned to her saddle bags. ‘My hunting mates took all my loot,’ she said in a low voice. ‘Please, accept this. It’s the only thing I have left,’ she said, presenting a rose with the whitest petals either had seen.

The redhead’s fingers were soon on the rose, her features softening.

‘Your—your name,’ Luisa tried, but was too distracted by the hostess’ glimmering pair of eyes. The redhead wore a puzzled expression. ‘You haven’t told me your name.’

‘Rose,’ the mysterious woman whispered, her gaze fixed on the flower. And, then, that smile returned on her face, before she continued. ‘You must be famished. It would be a pleasure if you’d join me for dinner.’ She turned to the door. ‘Take your time.’

 

Luisa found her way through the hallways and stood on top of the marble staircase. She examined the enormous room; the redhead hostess was there waiting for her. Luisa descended the stairs unhurriedly, her dress creating beautiful folds of silk. Shortly, their arms were intertwined once again, and Rose led them to a dining room.

The hostess came to pull the chair on the head of the table out for her. The long, wooden table provided a great barrier between them, as Rose paced to the other head of the table beside the fireplace.

At first, hesitation, even shyness, pooled in Luisa’s stomach, preventing her from touching anything on the table. Her eyes searched for Rose’s.

‘By all means, help yourself,’ she urged, and, soon after, silence covered the room, but for the clattering of the silverware. It became evident that Rose wasn’t very fond of talking.

‘Earlier,’ the hostess started, and it came too abrupt, ‘you said you were hunting—’

Luisa covered her mouth as she hummed. ‘I’m a hunter,’ she said, her knife being held predatorily in the air, ‘like my father. But, bolder,’ she finished with a smirk. She chewed hastily before asking the next question. ‘So, you—live _alone_? No family?’

The hostess shook her head negatively. ‘All perished through time.’ Her gaze, then, lost its sparkle, as it was grounded.

Luisa’s chair squeaked as it was being lugged back. Soon, she walked closer and occupied a chair on the edge of the table Rose occupied. Her being was immersed in warmth as the fire hungrily licked the brick structure of the fireplace. Silence was restored, as both dined, until Luisa deposited her fork next to her empty plate.

Rose’s hands were freed from the tyranny of leather gloves. Shortly, a crimson handkerchief was pulled from her top jacket pocket, and being patted against Luisa’s mouth corners. Rose’s eyes remained fixed on Luisa’s lips as the latter smiled.

‘I, uh, apologize for my manners. I’m not—used to having guests; no one ever visits. Voluntarily, at least,’ the redhead said in a fit of oversharing, and her voice revealed more hurt than Luisa could imagine this figure would carry.

‘Oh, Rose.’ Luisa’s hand came to cover Rose’s strangely cool. The redhead’s eyes shot up and held Luisa’s gaze hostage in hers. Shades played leisurely on her face, as the flames in the fireplace roared. ‘I’m so very sorry.’

The hostess gave her a sad smile, before taking Luisa’s hand in hers, as if it were the key to filling the cold hollowness in her. ‘Thank you.’

The thick curtain of silence dissevered the two.

The signature quirkiness that had intrigued Luisa was suddenly back. ‘Perhaps, you’d like to join me for a stroll in the garden,’ Rose suggested, ‘if, of course, you’re not too exhausted from your day’s activities.’

Luisa’s reply came in the form of a warm smile.

 

She gasped at the mesmerizing beauty of the garden. Smells of hundreds of flowers intermingled producing the most intoxicating aroma. It was truly a wonder how such foliage could exist in winter, yet that didn’t worry her, at that moment. Her feet longed to step onto the lush grass.

‘Go on,’ Rose urged her, moving her cane in the air.

At once, Luisa let go of the hostess’ arm and moved forward, the garden uniform emanating life into her. Her finger tips kissed the stiff stems of neatly-trimmed bushes, as she trod further into the garden. She kneeled before a flower bed and caressed the heads of some daffodils, which clung to her finger tips like a baby clings to its mother’s touch.

Her voice had only got softer when she spoke again. ‘Who takes care of all these?’

Rose’s lips curved into a shy smile. ‘I do.’ The redhead only then descended from the balcony and dawdled to the floral arch and picked a ruby-color rose.

She seemed to have been devoured by thoughts, until Luisa got up and joined her under the arch. With a smug smile, she offered the flower to her.

Luisa felt stinging as she took it in her hand. Bringing her forefinger back revealed a scarlet spot of blood. Upon bringing it to her mouth and sucking the spot, Luisa saw the redhead gasp and avert her gaze. She saw her gulp before she brought the heel of her hand and supported her head with it.

‘Hey, Rose. Hey,’ Luisa said concerned, her hands supporting the woman, whose eyes had fallen shut.

‘This _thing_ , it’s infuriating,’ she replied in a low voice.

Luisa furrowed her brows. ‘What thing?’ she asked, but it seemed like the question had been devoured by the darkness.

With her arm around her waist, her feet set a course for a fountain. On each side of the path, monumental statues condemned to eternal pondering or to infinite action, looked down on her.

Luisa sat Rose down on the low fountain ledge, and took a seat next to her. She frantically searched for the calming pair of eyes but once she’s met with them, something sinister greeted her. Luisa tried assuaging whatever demon was torturing her, but the woman now seemed lifeless. Desolation emanated from the statue-like figure, as the moonlight only awakened concern in Luisa.

She abruptly sank to her knees before the redhead. Her hand cradled Rose’s face, momentarily caressing her pale cheek. With each passing moment, the hostess’ soul seemingly landed back in her body. Her breath came out in short and shallow bursts, Luisa’s reassuring eyes stared into Rose’s until her chest became steady again.

Luisa cast a smile her way, and, oddly enough, the woman mirrored the expression. Unexpected warmth ran through her. A tad of shyness, however, was obstructing the sight from unfolding in its true glory.

‘You should do that more often,’ she said softly, her thumb stroking the edge of her lips. ‘It looks good on you.’

With that, the curve that was Rose’s smile leveled up to beaming grin, for the first time since Luisa’s arrival. Something about it bothered her, though; her pair of fangs was disturbingly pointy, and she couldn’t help but stare. The gates to the sight closed, though, as fast as they’d opened.

Luisa’s eyes fell closed, as she tried to focus on something. ‘Can you hear it?’ she asked, and her eyes shot wide open. At once, she got up and was now tugging at Rose’s hands. ‘Can you hear that sweet melody?’ she asked, as two nightingales sat in a bush and chirped harmoniously. Rose chuckled sharply, before getting up. The taller woman remained characteristically still, and soon her hands parted from Luisa’s.

‘Alright. If we’re doing this, let’s at least do it right,’ she announced, and snapped her fingers. Instantly, a crow chased away the nightingales and settled on the balcony, before obtaining the figure of a man. The suited man produced a fiddle and a tender melody pierced the veil of bird-singing.

As the violin tune skirted around in the atmosphere, the redhead extended her arms invitingly, and Luisa was soon found in them. The breeze gently hit her face as she was waltzed and spun around. Rose had truly been raised gently; Luisa admired the grace with which she moved around, the tender, yet mischievous look in her eyes.

Luisa drowned in those sky-blue eyes as the water in the fountain rose and pattered incessantly. Rose seemed to be doing the same, and both anticipation and awe nested in Luisa. She leaned up, so her forehead rested against Rose’s. A hand came to cradle the redhead’s neck. Caving in to desire, she leaned in and brushed her lips against Rose’s, who pulled her head back seconds later.

‘You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into,’ Rose warned.

Luisa offered her a smirk. ‘I might have a vague idea.’ Rose chuckled at the reply, before her lips landed on Luisa’s for a fiery kiss.

When she opened her eyes again, Luisa encountered a renewed wave of quirky fire in Rose’s eyes.

‘Dear, your heart, it aches for something, I can sense it. It beats—and it beats, and it beats,’ the peculiar hostess purred, Luisa’s eyes hanging on her lips. ‘Let me put an end to this.’

With this, Luisa was brought back to reality. The voice in her head told her to run, and for the first time that night, she listened to it. In her fury, Rose’s cloak was disposed of on the green path. Luisa ran and ran, and when inside the castle, she ascended the stairs faster than lightning. She must have taken a wrong turn, though, because she couldn’t recognize this hallway.

This time, the ominous scent of death tickled her nostrils. Determined, she tried the first door she found. A peek inside the room is enough to send her staggering backwards. Her hands urgently searched for the stony walls to lean herself against; the faint glimpse of skeletons ditched across the floor was enough to send her heart in a race.

She repressed the urge to vomit, as her limbs are set to move again. Her heart is hammering as she pushed another door, a creaking sound echoing. Still not the one she was looking for, but Luisa decided to step in, anyway, as she felt a breeze haunt the hallway.

Framed paintings reigned the dark, stony walls. Upon a first look, they all looked like a replica of the same picture, a mosaic of a horrific depiction: a woman in a black dress being tortured by a man; then, Luisa, intrigued, came closer and took a more careful look. A nebulous hurricane small enough to be contained in the room howled threateningly.

The paintings take her to another time, at a desolated, dark place in the forest. Soon, two living figures appeared, only for her to realize that they couldn’t see her. Luisa furrowed her brows in an attempt to make out the figures—the ones from the paintings; the female resembled heavily her peculiar host, whereas the bald man in rags—

‘Dad?’ Luisa asked perplexed. Thoughts swirled in her mind, as she tried to crack the meaning of the bizarre dream, but a hand was brought forth as the male figure—her father—abruptly picked up a dagger and thrusted it in the woman’s chest.

When she opened her eyes again, Luisa was back in the dim room. Lethargically, the redhead emerged from the shadows.

‘So, it’s you. It’s really you,’ the redhead mumbled. ‘I should’ve realized it earlier.’ She continued the incoherent rambling that sounded more like realizations. ‘The prophecy; the woman in the red dress; you’re his daughter.’

Luisa’s eyes returned to the series of paintings on the wall at east; the lady in the paintings did look a lot like her, but whatever this prophecy was all about, she didn’t intend on performing any gruesome things that night, or any other night. Her father, the hunter, would never—had never—

A low voice cut her thoughts. ‘Your father, he’s—’

‘Passed away two years ago.’

‘I’m—sorry.’

‘So, what—what happened?’

‘Your father, he was a _hunter_ , I killed his hunting mates; I was— _hungry_ ,’ she replied and walked to a small table in one corner of the room. On top of it, something lumpy was hiding under a piece of cloth. With one smooth move, a human heart in a glass dome was revealed. ‘He carved my heart out of my body in hopes of killing me. I—was hurt in the most horrible way possible.’

‘But, you’re not—dead,’ Luisa said confused.

‘Can’t kill someone who’s been dead inside for centuries,’ Rose said and snickered. ‘I’m still breathing, at least.’

Luisa’s head turned to the paintings of the so-called prophecy. ‘What’s this about?’

‘Well, your father never tried stabbing the heart. This is your call to end the family ordeal. Maybe I can finally rest in peace.’ In the redhead’s hands now lay a familiar dagger with a mahogany handle. Fear enveloped Luisa, her pulse pounding in her temples. The suited woman’s voice came out broken, and Luisa was reminded she wasn’t the one in risk here, ‘Finish the deed, Luisa.’

Luisa’s eyes lingered for a few moments on the dagger. Her thoughts were still feuding when she took it in her right hand, Rose’s eyes following each of her movements. She disposed of the dagger on the only piece of furniture in the room, as Luisa’s eyes were searching for Rose’s. She saw them widen in confusion.

‘I’m not killing you, Rose,’ Luisa declared.

‘That’s impossible. The prophecy,’ the woman whispered, her eyes scanning the floor.

‘I—I release you.’ Luisa couldn’t believe these words were coming out of her mouth when she uttered them. The redhead looked at her in wonder, and Luisa stopped her when she insisted. ‘I—release you,’ she repeated, this time more determined. ‘Rose, I—,’ she started, but realized she didn’t have anything to add.

The redhead resembled a finished sculpture in someone’s workshop as she occupied herself with countless thoughts. ‘You should leave, then,’ she finally said, the words being pushed out of her mouth, ‘your paths shall be clear.’

Luisa rolled her eyes. ‘I’m not going anywhere,’ she said, and her arms dropped to the side, before she approached the woman. ‘Rose,’ she called, and placed her hands on the woman’s shoulders. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled her close. Rose surrendered herself to the warmth radiating from the brunette.

The doors to Rose’s ocean eyes were still closed when she broke away from the embrace. ‘My heart, it belongs to you, then.’ A short pause allowed for her coy smile to be brought back on her face. ‘You should rest, you must be exhausted,’ she said, and intertwined her arm with Luisa’s.

Once in the room, a couple candles were lit, illuminating the pale skin of the hostess. Rose, at once, yanked the drapes of the bed and nodded at Luisa to get in the bed. Luisa was helped against the pillows and cushions on the bed, and the brunette managed to hold one of Rose’s hands in hers.

‘Luisa,’ the redhead rasped, not looking at her, at first. She came to sit on the bed. ‘Thank you.’

Luisa nodded in acknowledgement and offered the woman a soft smile. Rose made to get off the bed.

‘Rose,’ Luisa whispered, and it came out needy. The ocean blue eyes were looking right into hers, and, with a smile, she dragged her face down. Soft lips brushed innocently. Then, as Luisa tugged at her suit jacket, she found her body covered with the redhead’s cloak, as the woman climbed on top of her. An ice-cold hand came to cup Luisa’s burning cheek. The same simper was fixed on her face. With just the right amount of passion, Rose left a trail of kisses from her jaw, down her neck, to her collarbone.

Upon her arrival there, she lifted her head to meet Luisa’s eyes. Cold finger tips rested on the skin over her cleavage. A warm smile gave her permission to continue her crusade. The feeling of anticipation almost overwhelmed her, as Rose lowered her head to work her way back to Luisa’s lips. She kissed her lips once more for good measure and she nuzzled her neck, leaving kisses that became more open-mouthed one kiss at a time, and now felt teeth graze the side of her neck.

Luisa shuddered as keen fangs lanced the skin on her pulse point. The crimson liquid stained the pristine white of the redhead’s outfit. Plummeting blood levels clouded her eyesight, as trembling hands sought for something to clutch to. A bone-crashing ache in her mouth, as a perfect pair of teeth turned into pointed instruments of horror and death.


End file.
